<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>夜 Night by Helenaxxx</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109541">夜 Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx'>Helenaxxx</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Plague, Red-Light District, innocent Nero, prostitute V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:20:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23109541</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>瘟疫来临的时候，红灯区寂寞无比。</p><p>无聊的男妓和无聊的男孩共同度过了一个晚上。</p><p>整个城市即将死去，而他们即将迎来天明。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nero/V (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>夜 Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">这里鲜少这么冷清。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">V打开了窗子，看着霓虹灯光下冷清的街道，给自己点了根烟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他看着吐出的烟雾飘出窗外，随着风飘渐渐地扩散在黑夜里，仿佛一张被拉扯的蜘蛛网，终于散成了粉末。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他并没有抽烟的习惯，只是因为无聊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">红灯区鲜少有这么冷清的时候，现在正是半夜十二点。以前的这时候，人流穿行，烟雾缭绕，欲望在霓虹灯里仿佛病毒一样扩散，让每个人都感染上了不想回家的病......而现在，街道上偶尔只走过了几条流浪狗，或是几个把脑袋缩进领子里、匆匆回家的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">瘟疫已经开始在这座城市里蔓延，而这里显然是藏污纳垢的地方。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">一些店已经不开门了，紧闭的卷帘门后面，没人知道藏着些什么好东西。他们看上去就像老实刻板的修女，你乍一看都不会相信，从前他是多么放荡多么美丽。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">烟头的萤火在夜色里明灭，仿佛一盏幽幽的孤灯，气息微弱。V倚靠在窗边，抬手碾掉了那团萤火。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他一个人待着也并没有意思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他双手插着口袋，走下了楼，楼梯发出吱吱呀呀的咳嗽声，迎面而来的冷风让他不禁打了个哆嗦。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">店门外，他看到了隔壁正在搬家。许多人准备暂时逃去乡下避难。帮着搬箱子上车的男孩看上去年纪尚小。那些看上去就不轻的大箱子，在他手里仿佛像个骰子般灵巧。那腆着肚子的老板正在旁边看着，看着年轻人搬运着他的珍贵家当，他可能心里只计较着里面的东西可别砸坏，可在旁人看来，只会心疼这出卖力气的男孩在寒风里只穿着一件薄薄的外套。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他的银色头发在月光下闪闪发光。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">V弄过这样的头发，染成银白，但远远不及男孩的好看，也许，他是天生的银发。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">终于，车的后备箱关了起来，老板从口袋里掏出了几张纸币，送到了男孩的手里。男孩腼腆接过、塞进口袋里的样子一看就知道阅历尚浅。他往后退了几步，看着汽车开走，尾气散在街道上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">街道上又只剩下了他一个人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">也许，他会想着今天晚上还能帮上些什么忙。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“多少钱帮忙搬一次行李啊？”一根银色的手杖轻轻点在石砖地上，发出了清脆的声响。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那要看你有多少箱子，箱子有多大？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“就这个。”V把手里小小的手提箱提到了面前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">男孩看着，有些发愣，抬头笑了笑，“先生，您在看玩笑吧，这箱子您自己也可以拿得动啊。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“可我拿着不方便。”黑发男人扬了扬眉毛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那也可以。”男孩顺口答应了下来，“那，搬去哪里？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“不去哪里。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“您这是什么意思？”男孩笑了笑，摆了摆手，月光下好像还能看见他额角刚才忙活出来的晶莹的汗水。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我拿着不方便，你帮我拿一晚上吧。”男人轻轻地把箱子放在了男孩身边。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那，您要去哪里呢？”男孩低头看了看这个莫约是什么奢侈品的箱子，提起来掂了掂重量。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我要去...”黑发男人犹豫了一下，环顾四周。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那里。”他抄起了手杖，指向了不远处还亮着灯的酒吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">男孩看着招牌愣了愣，那里也许是他从来没有去过的地方。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“好的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">不过他爽利地答应下来了，提着箱子，热情地准备出发。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">酒吧里不是没有人。孤独的老流浪汉坐在了那个老位置，喝着他的啤酒，那双终年流泪的眼睛还是在淌着恶心的液体。姑娘们三三两两地坐着，有时吵闹，有时沉默，烟熏妆花成了一片，面前的酒杯倒是永远不会空。V找了个僻静的角落坐下，拿过了菜单，送到了男孩的面前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“你看看想吃什么吧，我请你。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“这...这怎么好意思呢？”男孩挠了挠头，“我只是帮您拿行李而已。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“小费可是这里的规矩。”V并没有理睬，自顾自看着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我不喝酒...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那点别的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">男孩认真地看起了菜单，皱着眉头，也许是在纠结什么价位比较好？什么菜色比较合适？总而言之，他不是个贪心的坏人。V看着他这副老实的模样，觉得几分有趣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“你叫什么名字？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“尼禄。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“古罗马皇帝？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“不，只是我被人捡到的时候，襁褓是黑色的。”男孩平静地说着，仿佛这身世也是稀松平常的事情，远远没有他选好今晚的菜重要。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“这个，鸡翅，可以吗？”他递过来了菜单，手指点着那张图片，指甲修剪得非常整齐，但还是有些灰尘和污渍。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“当然。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“两份鸡翅，一份披萨，两份薯条，两杯可乐，一份意大利面，再来...再来一份芝士球。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">V慢慢地点完了菜，收起了菜单，抬起了眼睛，看着对面的男孩。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我叫V。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">也许是没有碰到过如此的顾客，尼禄表现得有些笨拙，他点了点头，说，“好的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">今晚是个莫名其妙的夜晚，尼禄遇见了一个莫名其妙的顾客，而V，V自己也不明白自己在做些什么。也许，他只是无聊。平日的夜晚他总是在忙碌，在工作——所有人工作的内容都是给顾客想要的，他也尽然。没有什么难搞的人，只要你见过了足够多的人，你就能一眼看穿他们外表下真正的渴望。打着领带西装革履的精英男人渴望被他羞辱，双手颤颤巍巍、穿着过时毛线衫的中年人渴望被他像婴孩一样安抚，年轻的打着唇钉的少女只消坐在那里看着他自慰便好，他们都以为自己掩藏得那么好，都以为这男妓的魔力有那么大。可他们不知道，这只是他们的演技太差了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">太差了，这样的表演并没有多大的乐趣，表演者也感到无聊，但一定没有今晚无聊。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">V不知道该在男孩面前表演什么，或者说他厌倦了这种表演，他想看看什么都不做会是什么样的。而男孩不可能是健谈的，他局促地坐在那里，不知如何是好。幸好菜很快都上来了，V把盘子都推到了他的面前。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“给你的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">"这...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“吃不下的话，就放在那里吧。”V默默地拿走了他的可乐，咬着吸管说完了最后几个字——平时他都是喝酒的，可今天喝酒太没意思了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那...那我可不能收你的佣金了？”男孩看着面前的食物，面露难色。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“为什么不？”V抬眼看他，那双眼睛里滑过了不知是不屑还是讥讽的神色，这让尼禄飞快地回避了目光，默默地接受了现实。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我赚的自然比你多。”V自言自语了一句，心想着有多少人想着和他单独见面都不得，而这个搬行李的傻小子却不知道珍惜福气。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他是这里的男妓，尼禄再笨也猜得到这一点。V看着他慢慢地吃起了面前的意大利面，想着，也许，他不想多拿钱，是不想和自己这种人沾上什么关系吧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">也是，兴许现在外面的商场还是生意兴隆，可红灯区已经门可罗雀——因为这里本来就是病毒本身，只是健康和繁荣给了人们幻觉而已。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">幻觉而已，V默默地伸出了叉子，从尼禄那边的盘子里，叉上了一个鸡翅。男孩的动作停了下来，恭敬地等着V拿走他的食物。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“你做到什么时候回去啊？这里的情况可不太好。”鸡翅的味道不算太好，但在寒冷的夜晚这样的油脂还是能带来一些安慰。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我也没地方可去，乡下不允许我们回去，我只能待在城里。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“所以在这里做一天算一天？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“是的，我还年轻，不怕这瘟疫。”男孩笑了笑，天真得很。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“可别这么说，病毒可不歧视年龄。”V摇了摇头，看着男孩有些紧张地抬起了头。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“真的？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“当真。”V微笑着点了点头，嘴角勾起，带着那么几分玩弄的意思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那你也要注意。”男孩眨了眨眼。他的眼睛是蓝色的，即使灯光昏暗也能看出那蓝色的通透。尼禄是那么淳朴又笨拙，有些男人会表演这样的套路，来让你放松警惕。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“你说你有银头发，蓝眼睛，肯定是什么好人家的私生子吧。”V开了句玩笑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那就请他们快点来接我吧，在这该死的瘟疫过去之后。”男孩说话并不耽误用餐，V看着他面前的盘子慢慢地空了下去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">也许食物沟通了他们的距离，尼禄慢慢地说了些他的故事，孤儿院，教会，他的好朋友。尼禄不像个孤儿，至少不像他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“所以，你挺开心的，是吗?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">V的双手叠着，修长的手指交叉， 垫在他漂亮的下巴下面，饶有兴趣地看着他，仿佛一只猫咪。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">尼禄不知道该怎么回答。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">眼前的男人没有办法和他脑海里的印象重合。一点不能。那个身后跟着男人、媚眼如丝、穿着暴露的男人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">那一次是尼禄第一次帮着来红灯区跑腿，他几乎闭着眼睛干完了活，闷头就跑，他被人推开，踉跄中回头看了一眼，就看到了一个穿着黑色丝袜的男人，他上身裹着貂皮大衣，抵着头，苍白的侧脸遮掩在黑发下，低垂的眼睫上画着浓浓的眼影。而他身后跟着另一个男人。他踩着高跟鞋，稳当又从容地上楼，那优雅的步伐在身后的男人的衬托下，竟然显得高贵而纯洁......</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">但你还是能知道，他是男人，尽管他的美丽胜过了大多数女人......</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">这是尼禄第一次明白，原来男人也可以这样卖身。他发现自己愣在了原地后飞快地跑出了红灯区，不知是为了奔跑还是别的什么，脸红了许久。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">所以，看着面前的男人，他更不知道该怎么回答了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“是的。”他点了点头，对面的男人也点了点头，眼眸低垂，仿佛是有些无聊。今天他没有穿得那夸张，大衣下面穿了件黑色高领，包裹着他的脖颈，脸上也没有什么明显的妆容，显得仿佛有些憔悴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">尼禄看着他，仿佛觉得自己说了什么谎。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“实不相瞒，我也算是个孤儿。我的母亲抛弃了我，我知道是她抛弃了我。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">这场谈话仿佛进入了下半场，桌子另一头的人也开始说些有的没的。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我也知道，千万不能碰毒品，不然就会像她一样糟糕。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“抱歉，”V从口袋里掏出了根香烟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“没关系。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我不常抽烟，可最近真是闲得无聊。”V默默地点燃了香烟。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">尼禄实在闻不习惯烟味，他拼命地深呼吸，可还是忍不住咳嗽了两声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“抱歉。”V把烟头按在了饮料杯里。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“不，您继续，我可以出去...”尼禄摇了摇头，仿佛非常不好意思。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我并不喜欢抽烟，我只是有些无聊。”V解释着。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“不，不用为我停下。”他摆了摆手，仿佛自己犯下了什么天大的错误。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“不用这么紧张，kid, 我不是什么难搞的客人，难道你还没看出来吗？”V慢慢地靠向了卡座，抱起双臂，“今晚那么无聊，我只是想找你作伴罢了，如果你觉得厌烦，我现在也可以给你钱让你好离开。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“不，别那么想，我不觉得厌烦。”尼禄摆了摆手，那眼神，好像什么忠诚的犬科动物。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“但你看上很是局促的样子，我不强求。”V平静地看着他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">隔壁桌子的喧闹似乎也因为蔓延的尴尬而停了下来，尼禄的心中更是难受了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我只是...我只是...我只是从前见过你。”尼禄憋了半天，还是决定说出来，他实在不是个什么撒谎的苗子，等等，他撒谎了吗？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">V震惊地看着男孩半天憋出了这么句话，坐在那里满脸通红，仿佛做错了什么事，他有些不解，但好像又理解了。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“对，我是个男妓，你没看错。”他的语调平得不可思议，眼神也格外平静，平静得似乎有些不屑。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">这证实了他的猜测。没错，尼禄果然是因为在意他的身份。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他的确是个卖屁股给不同男人换钱的男妓，而且做得很好，愿意给他花钱的男人，甚至女人都是大把大把的，他们都听他的使唤。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他不屑于和那些满身酒气的男人做爱，可他喜欢那些能买来东西的钞票，他不相信那些甜言蜜语海誓山盟，可他喜欢那些人那副神魂颠倒的样子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">说实在的，V不在乎，可他现在，有些扫兴。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他掏起了钱包，准备拿上几张钞票，结束今天晚上的尴尬。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <strong class="ql-author-7904941">“我第一次知道男人也可以...”见情形不对，尼禄支支吾吾开了口。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <strong class="ql-author-7904941">“男人也可以当妓女？”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">V接上了他的话，不屑地眯起眼睛。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <strong class="ql-author-7904941">“我是说...你很好看...”</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">这话像一块老冰扑通一下掉进了威士忌里。V竟然不知道说什么好，他看着涨红脸的男孩，干笑了一声。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“谢谢？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“对不起，我不该说这些蠢话的。”尼禄低着头。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“怎么会？搞了半天，你是想告诉我这个？”V现在都觉得有些好笑了，他实在是没搞懂这个小男孩的心思。夸他好看的话听了千千万万遍，他听得耳朵起茧，可现在，此时此刻，“你很好看”这话听起来却有些微妙？</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我不是在意你是...男妓...”男孩吞吞吐吐的，手指拼命绕着卫衣的线头，仿佛这样的动作能帮助他理清混乱的思路。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那你何必告诉我？”V反问。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <strong class="ql-author-7904941">“但我也不能装作不知道...” </strong>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“呵。”V冷笑了一下，从卡座的靠背上坐起身来，带着不可捉摸的笑意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“假装不知道，也是在骗我......”V自言自语地重复着，摇了摇头。他举起了手来，传唤来了服务生，“麻烦两杯马提尼。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我请你。”他迅捷地抬起了墨绿色的眼睛，用一个充满说服力的眼神告诉男孩，他不必拒绝。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">假装不知道的话，也许是更残酷的欺骗吧。V还记得，有一个客人，看上去年纪不大，也许挺有钱，也挺有学识，来见他的时候，为人做事做爱都相当体面。V不讨厌他，甚至有些喜欢他，每个做这行的人大概都会碰到这样的一个人吧，一个能让人昏了头的人。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">当他们在别的地方再见的时候，V记得他是怎么满面春风地走过来，挽着他的手，把他介绍给他的朋友们，他那温和地嗓音讲着最体面文雅的词句，称呼自己的时候，说的是“朋友”。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那你和你的朋友是在哪里认识的？”他的朋友们笑着问，说着“朋友”这个字眼的时候有些刻意。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那自然是在歌剧院里。”男人爽快的回答，让他们一群人都哄笑了起来，除了V。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他们都知道“朋友”的意思，而他们默契的“无知”让V感受到了羞辱。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我们在歌剧院认识的，RedGrave，他点了我，付了我一千块小费，因为操了我三次，他射得很快，要我喊他爸爸。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">这是他的谢幕词。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">糟糕.......</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">V才发现，这不是他脑袋里在想，他把这一切都说了出来，因为他听见了对面的男孩听到这里的时候，笑了出来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“真有你的。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">V摇了摇头，自嘲的笑意还挂在嘴边，他看了看还没空的马提尼，想着今晚有些失控。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">窗外的街道上，仿佛来了些巡逻的警察，喷洒着药水，在霓虹灯下仿佛什么有趣的舞台表演。也许明天这里就要被封锁了。也许明天他们都会发发现自己无药可救了，也许......</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“接下来我要回家，帮着我把行李一起带回去。”马提尼见了底，V站起了身来。尼禄有些懵，但也飞快地跟着他站了起来，还扶了一下椅子。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">街道上弥漫着消毒药水的刺激味道，混合着若有若无的脂粉味和大麻味，成了一种奇异的感觉，让人觉得好像走过这片消毒的烟雾，那些欲望和罪恶都会像病毒一样被杀死。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">然后，空下来的地方就只剩下来了孤独。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“进来，把箱子放到我的床头。”V打开了家门，让尼禄进来。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“那我该回去了，您已经请我吃过晚饭了，我不要钱了，我这就走了。”尼禄乖乖地把箱子放到了床头。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“难不成你今晚还想做别的吗？”V关上了门，脱掉了鞋子，赤着脚走了过去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他站在尼禄的面前，苍白的脚丫踩在地板上，脱掉了鞋子的他，稍微比他矮上了一点。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“不讨厌我的话，就留下来吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">房间厉害没有开灯，他微微昂着下巴，眼睛在昏暗光线里闪着动人的光亮。他仿佛在卑微地乞求什么，让尼禄没有拒绝的办法。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">尼禄吻了他，仿佛老电影里演的那样，拉住了他的手，吻了他柔软的唇瓣。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“什么味道？”V问他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“什么什么味道？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我尝到了同情的味道。”V笑了笑，舔了舔嘴唇，把男孩拉近了些，好看清蓝眼睛里的自己。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“想做什么就做吧，也许明天你我都会死去，或者活得不如死去。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“只要你觉得开心便好。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">他一字一顿，在尼禄的凝视了终究失去了那份放荡和堕落的勇气，变得认真、卑微、恐惧。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“你是说，和你上床吗？”尼禄问他。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“不…”V轻轻地发出了那个简单的音节，摇了摇头，退缩了......</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">不...不是的...</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">忽然，窗外响起了警笛声，喇叭里刺耳地播放封城的预告，V有些慌乱地看向窗外，通红的灯光映照在他的脸上。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“糟糕...”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我们走吧。”尼禄说，V扭头看向他，尼禄掏出了口袋里的车钥匙，套在手指上转圈。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“什么？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我们走吧！”尼禄重复了一遍，拎起了那个小手提箱，拉住了V的手。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">夜色里他们仓皇出逃，手拉着手在红灯区的街道上奔跑，他手提箱里的东西哐啷哐啷地响。V大口地喘着气，好像心脏快要从心口蹦出来，消毒液的味道让他忍不住流泪......</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">男孩的小破车停在红灯区入口，他熟练地发动了汽车，向着宽阔的马路开去。</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“我们去哪儿？”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">“不知道，先离开这里吧。”</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">V扭过了头去，看着那片霓虹灯光消失在黎明前的浓雾里......</span>
</p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941">
  <span class="ql-author-7904941">天快要亮了，黑夜即将结束，他们即将迎来黎明。</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p class="ql-long-7904941"> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>